Moments of Happiness
by JinxWriter
Summary: AU where everyone survives. Kili and Tauriel reflect their feelings for each other.


Moments of Happiness

Before you read this, there are some spoilers for the last movie, but this story is also AU. Also it's solely based off Peter Jackson's version, because I fell in love with the Kiliel romance.

If you don't mind spoilers, romance, or stories just based off the movies, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>The sounds of laughter filled the halls of Erebor as the Men of Dale, Elves of the Woodland Realm, and the dwarves of Erebor celebrated their victory against the orcs and goblins of The Battle of The Five armies. People gathered round a large table filled with all kinds of different foods. It was a bittersweet victory since lives of loved ones were lost on the battlefield, since tragedy was such in harsh times like these. Thorin Oakenshield was declared King Under the Mountain after Azog was defeated and the eagles, along with Radagast and Beorn, came to the rescue. It was a couple of days before the good people could come to grips of what had happened, though they all vowed to rebuild the damages lost and make their lives even greater. Bilbo Baggins, deciding that he would help the people out before returning to The Shire, had a special seat near Thorin Oakenshield across the long table of guests, with Fili and Kili sitting next to their Uncle.<p>

"To all the good men of Middle Earth, I have an important announcement to make!" Thorin called, with the conversations among the guests coming to a halt. Thorin rose up from the long table, grabbing a glass of wine next to his plate of food. He glanced at his nephews, who rose up shortly after, holding their own glasses of wine.

"I know…things have been hard the last couple of days. There was a great battle, where lives were lost and old prejudices arose. I know it will be hard to overcome such emotions, and this is particularly my fault. What I've become...what we've all experienced…will never happen again. I realize that the importance of love and support for the ones around you is greater than anything else in the world, and I will not become like my grandfather, who fell into madness because of his lust for gold. I assure you that I will do whatever it takes to rebuild Erebor and our nations, so that peace amongst us all shall be as such!"

The people along the tables chattered, though Thorin could sense a good aroma coming from the scenery. Suddenly, Bard, who had been invited personally by Thorin out of redemption, rose from his chair with a smile and raised his glass of wine. "All hail King Thorin Oakenshield!" he declared. Everyone repeated his chant, raising their glasses along with him. Thorin watched as the people happily chattered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Wiping them away with his sleeve, he announced dinner would be served, much to everyone's delight. Pretty soon, a royal feast was served for all.

* * *

><p>The people in the great dining room continued to talk amongst one another, with the dwarves meeting various companies from all sides. Kili, the young nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, walked around talking with various party guests. There were a couple of young women who took him aside to chat win him personally, and he greatly admired their enthusiasm, but deep down, all he wanted was to find a certain red-headed she-elf. He hadn't really gotten a good chance to see her since the destruction of Lake Town, and though they have gotten glances at one another, it was not the same. Looking around amongst the party guests, he saw women and female elves who looked just like Tauriel, but he could easily pick her out from them all. He knew that Thranduil and his army were not entirely ready to leave since it would take them a few days to get their caravan ready, so she had to be here somewhere.<p>

"Ah, little brother! Where are you off to?" a voice broke from the young dwarf's thoughts. Turning around, his gaze came upon his older brother Fili, who had a wide smile on his face. He smiled back at his brother, but his gaze continued to shift through the wide hall, searching for the she-elf he loved. Fili saw his focused look, his smile disappearing slightly, and sighing. "You're looking for _her_, aren't you?" he asked.

"Please, brother, do not think that I'm being selfish for not spending time with you and Uncle, but I really do need to find Tauriel. We haven't gotten a chance to speak since the battle, and I need to see her. Have you seen where she went?" Kili's voice was urgent.

"I cannot really say, dear brother, but I might have seen someone like her heading for the Gallery of the Kings. Perhaps check there?" Fili pointed north. Kili smiled and patted his brother on the back.

"Thank you, brother. If you'll excuse me now."

And so now Kili headed north in the direction Fili pointed to the Gallery of the Kings, in search of the she-elf, with his older brother observing him as he disappeared before returning to converse with the party guests.

* * *

><p>Tauriel's curious eyes gazed in all directions of the Gallery of the Kings, looking at the statues of the previous rulers of Erebor, from Thror to Thrain, the stone carved in great detail. Of course one would think she would be afraid of being alone in such a large gallery, but Tauriel's curious nature proved otherwise. She had a look of awe as she came to the statue of Thror, who looked mighty in battle armor. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered what it was like being ruler of Erebor underneath a mountain, being in control of a large company of dwarves. Sure she knew it was not easy, since Thranduil was a king just like Thorin. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder, imagining herself in a great hall surrounded by busy workers.<p>

"Tauriel!" a voice immediately broke her from thought. Jerking around, she saw a familiar young dwarf dressed in royal garb come running towards her, a look of relief on his face.

"There you are," Kili's breath was ragged from running. "I was worried about you, Tauriel."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. I'm right here," Tauriel smiled sweetly at the dwarf.

"Of course. Your company is in the dining hall," Kili informed her.

"I do not think Thranduil would want to see me anytime soon," Tauriel's smiled disappeared, with her head hung sadly and walking past him looking down at the floor. Kili eyed her confusingly as she sunk against a large stone pillar, a frown forming on her face. The truth was, though she and Thranduil spoke to each other briefly on Ravenhill ever since she and Kili were reunited, she was afraid of being around him and the company of Wood Elves, paranoid about them giving her angry glares and commenting rudely behind her back. So she slipped away once the feast was over and to give her control over her own thoughts. Kili walked towards her and sat down beside her, eyeing her worriedly.

"You're afraid of him seeing you with me, aren't you?"

"No, not at all. It's just…he banished me, Kili. From my home,"

Kili's eyes widened with horror. How could Thranduil do something like this to his beloved elf after everything she had done, risking her life to save his company and the lives of others around her? Sinking lower, Tauriel pressed her knees to her chest and looked up at the tall ceiling. Kili placed a hand on her knee, rubbing it as a sign of comfort. Tauriel saw his hand and placed hers over it, smiling slightly, though not breaking from her thoughts.

"If it makes you feel better, I will make sure you're welcomed here in Erebor or even Dale, if Bard will allow you,"

"I'm sure he would, but the story does not end there," Tauriel suddenly brought up. Kili's head tilted to the side and wondered what more she could be talking about. Suddenly, Tauriel's mood changed drastically. She clutched the edge of her gown and looked down at her lap, a solemn look forming on her face. Even though Thranduil realized her love for Kili was real, she thought about those cruel words he had spoken to her, her love for Kili being delusional and pointing the sword at her heart, asking if she was willing to die for him. Before she knew it, tears formed in her eyes and she covered her face with her hands, her breaths growing heavy as she found herself sobbing. Kili eyed her worriedly and grabbed her shoulders, making her look down at him.

"Tauriel, what else is there to the story? What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"Thranduil…I tried to stop him from leaving. When I told him he had no love in his heart, he threatened to kill me, saying my feelings for you were delusional and if I was willing to die for them. I just…" Tauriel could not go on anymore, and she broke down in Kili's arms, sobbing at how much Thranduil's words hurt her and that all she wanted to do was to protect the ones she loved from getting killed, feeling like her good deed meant nothing and that she felt like a failure to everyone around her, even him. Kili's eyes widened and he cradled her in his arms, whispering she did the right thing, even if it meant giving up something important.

"I'm sorry. I must look ridiculous now, but I…" Tauriel began, her shaky voice regaining some control. Kili shushed her and brushed his thumb over her eyes, wiping away the tears that still fell from her face. He gathered her in his arms once more and rocked her back and forth on his knees, assuring her that she had nothing to apologize for. Tauriel stayed silent as Kili kept on, telling her that she is strong in her own way, and that what had happened on the battlefield affected even the strongest willed person there. Tauriel cleared her throat as her throat was a bit sore.

"I myself thought at first my own feelings for you were delusional, but ever since you saved me in Lake Town and our conversation in the dungeons of Thranduil's Halls, I realized I was wrong. I meant everything I said back before, and I will not change any of it. What the others think about us, I do not care. Nothing will change my feelings for you. So I am asking my question again. Tauriel of the Woodland Realm, could you love me, even though I am a dwarf?"

Tauriel looked up at him, seeing his serious look. Staying silent but with a smile, she nodded her head, wrapping her arms around him. Kili grew excited and held her close to him, staying together on the floor a bit once more. After they had finally confessed their true feelings for one another, Kili helped Tauriel to her feet, with her staring down at him in those bright brown eyes of his. Sighing, Kili took one of her hands and was about to lead her back to the party, commenting that his Uncle or Thranduil might be wondering where he and she might be. However, Tauriel stopped him, pulling him back to where she still stood.

Kili was about to question her, but she shook her head, telling him she was not ready to go back just yet. At first, Kili was confused, but when the she-elf pressed her lips against his, he rose slightly on his toes, his hands wrapping around her neck to kiss her back just as passionately. Tauriel held him close with her arms around his waist. The world felt like it was spinning faster for both of them, the stars aligned perfectly. Kili's weight perfectly fitted against hers, holding her close to him. Neither of them cared about the feast anymore, all that mattered to them was their love, the one that would never be taken away from them.

After a little while, they pulled away, with Tauriel laughing at Kili's face. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the cheerful look in her eyes, making him feel even giddier. Taking her hand, he asked if she was finally ready to go back to the party. Entwining her fingers with his, she answered yes, with them smiling at each other as they headed back to the party for a wonderful evening of fun.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Man, it's great to be back! I'm terribly sorry for the long absence. I've been going through some personal family issues and along with that, the old writer's block prevented me from writing, but I hope this nice oneshot made up for it. Hopefully this gets me in the writing mood again. :)

Also, I feel like my writing's a bit rusty, just because I haven't written anything in such a long time. Oh well, there's always room for improvement! :D

Anywho, if you enjoy fics like this, feel free to leave a review. If not, then it's your choice. But if you don't have anything nice to say, just keep it to yourself. ;)

See ya later! :D


End file.
